


University of

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093





	University of

Waking up in the back of a charter bus, a young girl around the age of 17-19 looks around to see that the entire transport pulling in front of a huge building. Several other kids her age began waking, turning off their phones, MP3s or putting their stuff in their bags as the entire bus comes to a complete stop.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"I don't know, but is this the right place?"


End file.
